willys_cupfandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo 2
Turbo 2: Universal Legacy is a movie and sequel to Turbo. The movie is distributed by Universal Pictures and DreamWorks Animation. It is distributed by Universal because 20th Century Fox no longer owns DreamWorks' animated films. Transcript/Plot Pre-"Universal Presents" sequence. (Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis, the 4 Odd Squad agents, infiltrate an oil rig owned by a group of enemy ponies to rescue Oscar’s gadgets. They witness the enemy ponies, seemingly led by Dr. Haynz Hoofenshmirtz, load an electromagnetic pulse emitter, disguised as a camera onto a shipping crate. After finding out the agent he came to rescue is dead, the agents escape.) The Movie Narrator: After winning the 2020 Hollywood 500, the race of the Bone-Us Points Willy's Cup, Turbo heads home to Starlight Plaza. (It cuts to the Hollywood Restaurant, where Chet tells Tito to move over so Turbo can get his phone call.) Chet: Excuse me, sir. But that call belongs to Theo, aka Turbo. Luna the Moon: Hey, Turbo! Turbo: Who said that? Luna: Look on the TV! I’ve been taking Andy, Carmen, and Leo around the world since 2018 and 2019. Turbo: Huh? Who the heck are you? Luna: I'm a moon named Luna. And I challenge you, Turbo, to the newly created Universal Races, led by its creator Sir Tiles Applerod, who intends to promote alongside Universal's 1950s logo to a new generation of their new environmentally friendly fuel, Universal Fuel! Turbo: I am going to Universal Orlando Speedway! I gotta go. Talk to you later. (hangs up) So what did she say, Carmen? Carmen: She said that we’re going to Universal Orlando for the Universal Races of the Grand Prix. Magic Globe: (Drives out of Carmen’s pocket) Hey everyone, what are you all doing here? Let’s burn some rubber! (does a NASCAR-styled drift burnout) Tonight, you are heading to Universal Orlando, the biggest place that has its races. Led by its creator Sir Tiles Applerod. Turbo: That’s amazing! Carmen, Andy, and Leo: Wow! Magic Globe: Well, I hope you have a great race at Universal. LEEEEEEEET‘S MAAAGIC GLOOOOOBE! (Drives fast into Carmen’s pocket.) Blaze: I have the best news of all time! We’re going to Orlando. Abigail Hale: Hey Angelica. Angelica Hale: What is it? Abigail Hale: We’re racing for Vitoline. Ryan: Emma and Kate, how’d you like to come and see the world with me? Emma: You mean it? Kate: We’re being hired as pit crew. Ryan: That’s right Combo Panda: And we’re going there and racing for Noggin! Blaze: Yeah-heh! Turbo: Let’s do it! (Turbo, who is in his Universal Races paint job, and his brother Chet — along with Tito, Angelo, Paz, Kim Ly, Skidmark, Whiplash, Smoove Move, White Shadow, and Burn — depart for Orlando, Florida for the first race of the Universal Races. The airplane doorbell-like beeping sound is then heard inside the plane.) Airplane Captain: Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts, and enjoy the ride. Turbo: Universal Orlando, here we come! (The airplane takes off at sundown) Waitress: Enjoy your breakfast! DeeDee: (on the TV screen of the airplane) Knock knock. Mudge: Who’s there? DeeDee: Ice. Mudge: Ice who? DeeDee: I see you, Mudge! (Laughs) get it? I see you! Turbo and rest of racers: (laughs) PS2: Haaahahahaha! That's the stupidest joke I've ever heard! GameCube (punches PS2 in the face, causing PS2 to suffer injuries): Stop making fun of them! Also, sorry if I punched you to near-death. PS2: (groans angrily) YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT, YOU STUPID SQUARE! GameCube: I'M A CUBE, YOU STUPID LAZY LITTLE MAN! PS2: DON'T CALL ME A STUPID LAZY LITTLE MAN! (GameCube and PS2 continue arguing as PS1 relaxes.) PS1: Aaahhh. Feel the bright ol' sun! (The airplane lands in Orlando.) Senor Fabuloso: So you’ll be meeting those mermaids from Hollywood California with the rainbow dash hairstyles, right Carmen? Carmen: We’ll be fine. (They see a broadway show for kids: “The Little Mermaid Jr.”) Carmen: Wow. Andy: I hope they didn’t forget their seventh sister. Leo: I hope I don’t get back on the samba train like last time. (At a Universal Races promotional event on the Jimmy Fallon Live Experience at the Universal Cabana Bay Hotel after Watts, Turbo (who met GFORCE), Darington, Stripes, Luna the Moon (racetrack builder of the Universal Races) are interviewed, Honey makes a scene after leaking oil and eating a bowl of Wasabi, angering Hamsterbus.) Honey: I am eating wasabi! Hamsterbus (angry): (groans) WHY ALWAYS WASABI!?!? Mermaids: (laughing) Hamsterbus: (scared and backs up into the backstage) (Honey the Hamster prepares to clean up in the Universal Cabana Bay Hotel shower before she got transformed into a mer-hamster of the Universal Cabana Bay Hotel’s swimming pool, after that, Honey interrupts a fight between American enemy spy Allison and Slokey (Ruff Ruffman’s evil adopters) and enemy spy ponies Grementine and Pace Ace.) Honey: Guys, I'm a mer-hamster! Allison: What is a mer-hamster? Honey: A mermaid hamster, duh! (Allison, Slokey, Grementine, and Pace Ace run away) Ms. O: Agent Oona, here is some information! (gives sheet of paper to Oona) Holley: It's from an enemy spy. Ms. O: No it isn't! Holley: Oh nevermind. (Meanwhile, the Odd Squad Badge snacks are captured and smashed by Dr. Haynz Hoofenshmirtz, who reveals that Universal Fuel combusts when hit with an EMP pulse. Hoofenshmirtz informs his superior, an unknown mastermind, that Ms. O passed on her information.) Hoofenshmirtz: It's racing time! Hahahahaha! (At the first race, a Willy's Cup Vitoline commercial sung by mermaids plays) Milli: If pattern powers aren't useful. Zig-Zag: Why not try some Vitoline! Jewel: Viiiiii! Anaris: Toooooooo! Milli and Zig-Zag: Liiiiiiiine! Mermaids: Vitoline! Mark SetGo: Racers, start your engines! (the videogame consoles fire the engines of their racecars and the racecars rev their engines) Mark SetGo: Racers, on your marks, get set, GO! Ruff Ruffman: And here they go! BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! Let's go racing, ya bunch of hot dogs! (the cars zoom by as always.) Turbo: I will win this! Nobody tries to stop me! Willy's Cup win here I come! (zooms by Hamsterbus, PS2, and Blaze) Blaze: We'll see about that! PS2 (does a burnout in his car): YEEEE-HAAAW! (laughs like a maniac) (On lap 3, the racers head for turn 4 to complete the lap, but Darington is ignited by Hoofenshmirtz’s engine-blaster inator, continuing from lap 3 to lap 4) Darington: Uh oh! GameCube: Oh god, here we go again! Ryder: We have the caution because Darington's engine had burst into flames a few seconds ago! This could be big-time trouble for Darington! (Turbo’s shell causes a problem once it’s malfunctioning, but that doesn’t stop Turbo, dodging a car pileup with Stripes, Watts, and Zeg, and they notice that Crusher is almost to the finish line, PS2, Hamsterbus, Blaze, and Turbo place in the Top 4 in the race with Stripes, Watts, Zeg, and Pickle after they’re repaired.) Francine: Good move by the four contenders! Caution flag still out as the racers go to the pits! (Ms. O then tries to keep the odd squad badges safe while the other odd squad agents are attacking Hoofenshmirtz’s evil spy ponies with some Odd Squad agents and Allison and Slokey will not break free of the ropes.) Oona: WE DID IT! YAY! (Meanwhile, on the winners’ stage.) Turbo (rushing to his pit): Thanks, GFORCE, for being the pit crew mer-girls tonight! Milli: No problem, little guy! (At the Orlando International Airport, The Odd Squad Agents are following Ms. O while attempting to get snacks. After traveling to New York to collect more information from Ms. O’s twin enemy, they travel to Orlando, Florida, where the next Universal race is being held in Universal’s Islands of Adventure.) Mark SetGo: On your marks, get set, GO! Ruff Ruffman: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY, DRIVERS! LET'S GO ISLAND RACING! (During the race, the agents come to the Universal Orlando restaurant, after they finish their snacks, they figure out that they’re at the criminals' meeting at the backstage of Universal Orlando, just as the camera is used on the on-boards Zeg, Watts, and Stripes at once in the RSN triple-cam feature.) Anne Marie: Uh oh! It's a pretty big crash as you are riding with Zeg, Watts, and Stripes! Bluz: The three are involved! So are Darington and Starla! Mac 128k: The caution comes out! #52 of Pickle goes flipping side-over-side! Nintendo GameCube also goes airborne and flips side-over-side! Many cars going for wild rides, but there is luckily no red flag whatsoever on the track! Ryder: There's fluids, oil leaks, and pieces of debris all over the racetrack! But the PlayStation 2, Blaze, Hamsterbus, and Turbo all survived. (On the final lap, PS2, Blaze, Hamsterbus, and Turbo try to pass UmiCar, but they can't.) PS2 (takes the window net of his car off and whispers to Blaze): Psst! Hey! Hey Blaze! Blaze: Yes, PlayStation 2? PS2 (whispers to Blaze): Team UmiZoomi is too fast for us! Why not we pass them with some Blazing Speed? Do you think that's possible? Blaze: Hey! That sounds like a great idea! AJ: Let's do this! Blaze: Blazing Speed! (Blaze's booster comes out) Hamsterbus, Turbo, AJ, and Blaze: LEEEEEEEEEEET'S BLAAAAZE!!! PS2: YEEEEEEEA!!!! HAHAHAAA!!!!!!! (the four pass UmiCar, but Turbo wins with Blaze in 2nd, Hamsterbus in 3rd, and PS2 in 4th. PS1 spins on the final lap while in 5th place.) PS1 Pitty (on the team radio communications): You okay, bud? PS1 (on the team radio communications): Of course! That was just a spin! Nothing will go wrong, that's for sure! (sees a spinning car, revealed to be Sega Genesis's car) Oh my god, this could be bad! (gets t-boned by Genesis, as Genesis' car flies on top of PS1's) Genesis: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHKKK!!!!!!!!!!!! PS1: GAAAAAAAASKEEEEEWAAAAAAATCCCCCHEEEEEETTTTTTTEEEEHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Due to increased fears over Universal’s safety, Applerod lifts the requirement to use it for the final race in both Universal Orlando and Universal’s Islands of Adventure.) Turbo: Sorry, Applerod. But I wanna continue using it! Applerod: Uhh, okay! (lifts the requirement down) (The criminals try to murder Turbo in the next race in both Universal Orlando and Universal Island’s of Adventure. This angers Ms. O, causing him to blow his cover and allow her, Olive and Olympia to be captured.) Olive: Oh no! (Ms. O, Olive and Olympia are taken to and tied up inside the Universal Orlando hauler.) Olive: The camera did not function in Turbo. Criminals: Hoofenshmirtz’s enemy spy ponies placed a bomb in Universal Orlando! (Olympia breaks free and chases Hoofenshmirtz and his enemy spy ponies. The Odd Squad Agents and the police escape soon after, but realize that the bomb is in the Universal Fuel truck.) Olympia (arrives at the pits): Guys? Ms. O: The bomb is in the Universal Fuel truck! If it blows, it will be a giant fire worse than the Great Fire of London and the September 11 New York attacks COMBINED! (Suddenly, Hoofenshmirtz comes and the Odd Squad agents found him.) All of the Odd Squad Agents: Found ya! (But Hoofenshmirtz flees down the raceway while the police chase after him. Olive apprehends Hoofenshmirtz, while she attempts to escape. The other enemy spy ponies arrive and outnumber Olive, Otto, Olympia, Otis, Turbo, and Chet, but they are soon rescued by the arrival of the other Starlight Plaza residents during the Universal Orlando evacuation.) GFORCE: I've seen to reveal that Tiles Applerod is the mastermind of the plot who placed the bomb in Universal Orlando! Turbo: Well, Applerod! You're FORCED to deactivate the bomb! (Applerod and the other enemy spy ponies are arrested as Applerod deactivates the bomb.) Ms. O: Agents, you have received an honorary knighthood! (Kim Ly reveals that he changed Turbo’s fuel from Universal (which, it turns out, is only gasoline) to Tito’s delicious tacos, explaining why the camera did not work on him.) Olive, Otto, Olympia, and Otis: Can we join you in the next case? Tito: Sure thing, amigos! (GFORCE runs while participating with the Universal Orlando racers in a race at Starlight Plaza, and after that, Luna the Moon is up in the sky) Luna: Turbo, you have a good time in Universal Orlando! Turbo: I feel like there's so much more to learn about speed than I ever imagined. Luna: There’s always more to learn about everywhere we visit, but remember, there’s always tomorrow. Narrator: And Turbo lived happily ever after! The End! (Then the blowing sports whistle sound from Let’s Go, Luna! is heard, ending the movie.) Post-Credits Scene (GFORCE is tired from all the running in the race at Starlight Plaza, but suddenly, one of them thinks they need to install a barf section after they install a barf section. GFORCE: We should play a GFORCE cover of “That Snail Is Fast” (Honey (who is still a mer-hamster, but still Carmen’s pet.) keeps swimming but she bumps into the camera, then she kisses the camera, and swims away.)